É Evans Potter
by Srta Abracadabra
Summary: Depois de todos esses anos, James casado com Lily conta o que mais o marcou. James/Lily.


**Capítulo único**

Abri meus olhos devagar, só para ter certeza de que não estava sonhando. Quando os abri por completo e vi Lily deitada ao meu lado, com aquele ar angelical, dormindo profundamente, não contive um sorriso.

Ah, Lily Evans! Você me faz tão feliz... Embora eu diga isso para ela diariamente, ainda acho que não consigo expressar tudo o que sinto por essa mulher.

Levantei-me e me vesti. Ontem foi nossa noite de núpcias, e ela estava nua, só com uma penumbra do sol cobrindo seu corpo. Ela estava nua como só algumas mulheres podem ficar... As belas mulheres...

Saí do quarto sem fazer barulho. Ainda eram seis da manha, então fui preparar um café. Servi-la na cama, como ela merece. Ela merece tratamento de princesa.

Lily é bela demais para eu conseguir descreve-la em palavras simples, ou em simples palavras, mas eu tentarei.

A pele é pálida, como se ela fosse uma bela boneca de porcelana. Os cabelos são ruivos como o fogo, longos e em volumosos cachos. Os olhos não têm um tom de verde, têm vários, como se fosse uma 'escadinha'. Verde claro, verde escuro, verde e verde esmeralda. Os braços longos e os dedos finos, como se fosse uma antiga pintura.

Mas não é isso que me chama atenção na Lily. É sim seu interior, sempre ajudando os outros, sempre com sorrisos, sempre simpática! Inteligente, modesta, confiante... 

Eu demorei anos para conquistá-la. Dava presentes, chocolates, dava tudo por ela e ela me ignorava! Certo, não me ignorava, gritava comigo, me estapeava. Algumas vezes nós conseguíamos ficar juntos, sem ela reclamar nem nada.

Eu me lembro de tudo isso com um sorriso... Lembro-me do melhor tempo de nossas vidas. Ah, Hogwarts, eu nunca te esquecerei! Principalmente porque foi você que me mostrou a Lily... A Foguinho com quem eu implicava.

_FLASHBACK__  
__**1º de novembro de 1971, Lago**_

Eu, Sirius, Remus e Peter andávamos pelo lago, quando eu vejo uma garota ruiva e cheia de sardas lendo embaixo de uma árvore, tranquilamente.

- Ei, garotos, que tal nós aprontarmos um pouco? – Eu tinha um olhar malicioso, e um sorriso maroto nos lábios. Apontei para a Evans.

- Acho melhor não, pois nós vamos nos meter em confusão... – Falou Peter.

- Ah, Peter, honre seu título de Maroto! – Falou Sirius – O que você pretende, James?

- Eu... – Então eu olhei para ela e para o lago – Tive uma idéia. – Sorriso maroto

- Já imagino o que seja, James. E acho melhor você não fazer – Disse o Remus. Oh, voz da razão.

- Deixe-me fazer, Reminho. Vai ser rápido. E indolor. Pelo menos para nós.

- Vai, Pottinho. Eu te dou cobertura. – Falou o Sirius. Ele sabe que eu odeio esse apelido.

Bom, eu andei até o lago e, como não sei conjurar as coisas muito bem ainda, cheguei perto de um setimanista chamado Arthur Weasley.

- Ei, Arthur!

- Oi, James. O que foi?

- Você podia conjurar um balde para mim? – Ele olhou para mim com cara de "o que você quer com um balde?", mas fez o que eu pedi.

Fui até a beira do lago e enchi o balde de água. Fui andando sorrateiramente até ficar detrás dela. Só que ela notou minha presença.

- Potter? O que...?

- Seu cabelo tá pegando fogo, Evans! Melhor apagar! - E joguei o balde de água nela.

Primeiro ela ficou vermelha. Então...

- EU TE ODEIO, POTTER!

_FIM DO FLASHBACK_

A Sardenta, que já mexia de um modo estranho comigo.

_FLASHBACK__  
__**4 de dezembro de 1972**_

Eu estava sentado no salão comunal, lendo um livro que minha mãe me dera. Estava muito frio e eu sentei perto da lareira. Eu estava só. Quando a passagem se abriu e ela entrou, agitando aqueles cabelos ruivos.

- Ah, Potter. – Ela falou seca.

- Oh, Evans. – Eu respondi, mais maroto do que seco. Ela tirou o cachecol e se sentou em uma poltrona perto da minha, tirou um livro das vestes e começou a ler. Nós ficamos em silêncio por um tempo, e eu a observava. Ela tinha várias sardas no rosto, e lia tão concentrada que a testa estava franzida.

- Sardenta. – Eu disse.

- O que? – Ela pareceu acordar de um sonho, nem estava prestando atenção em mim.

- Sardenta. – Então ela ficou vermelha

- Do que você me chamou?

- De Sardenta. Lily Sardenta Evans.

- Pára com isso, Potter,.. Você é um repugnante. 

- E você é sardenta. – Ok, eu estou perdendo. Mesmo assim, é legal irritá-la!

- Eu vou só lhe ignorar, seu mimado. – Por que isso doeu mais do que uma bronca?

_FIM DO FLASCHBACK_

A Ruiva, que às vezes me dava angústia, porque eu não sabia o que sentia por ela.

_FLASHBACK__  
__**10 de setembro de 1973**_

Era uma chatíssima aula de... De que mesmo? Ah, é. Minerva McGonagall, transfiguração.

- Então, alguém poderia ler aqui na frente a redação sobre a transfiguração de ratos para xícaras? – Ninguém se ofereceu, então ela disse – Bom, como ninguém se oferece, eu escolho. Você, senhorita Evans.

A Evans se levantou corada e tremendo um pouco. Foi lá na frente e começou

- A transfiguração... – Eu nem prestava atenção no que ela falava, mas prestava atenção nela. O que é isso? Porque eu não consigo parar de observá-la?

Esses cabelos ruivos... As sardas, os olhos de várias camadas de verde... Ela é tão... Linda!

_Eu acabo de dizer que __**Lily Evans**__ é __**linda**_

O que é isso?

_FIM DO FLASHBACK_

A Lily, que me obrigava a chamá-la de 'Evans', por quem eu já estava com os quatro pneus arriados.

_FLASHBACK__  
__**14 de janeiro de 1974**_

- Bom dia, Lily! – Eu cumprimentei sorridente. Os Marotos já sabem que eu amo a Lily. O Sirius riu, o Remus disse 'Eu sabia que isso ia acontecer' e o Peter continuou tomando sua sopa.

- Me deixa, Potter. – Oba, tudo o que eu fiz com ela está dando frutos agora. Parabéns, Potter, você é demais.

Bobão. 

- Lily... Eu t-tenho que falar com você. – Disse, tremendo um pouco.

- Ah, pena pra você, Potter, porque eu não estou nem aí. – Ela se levantou, fazendo com que seus volumosos cachos ruivos batessem na minha face.

Por que eles têm cheiro de lírios?  
Eu fiz uma coisa tão boba agora. Eu estou me humilhando.

Segurei o braço dela, a virando-a na minha direção.

- Na Amorentia, eu sinto cheiro de lírios. – Ela arregalou levemente os olhos, corou, puxou o braço e disse

- Parabéns para você, Potter. – E saiu emburrada.

- Mas, Lily...

- É _Evans_!

_FIM DO FLASHBACK_

O Anjo Ruivo, que dizia que eu tinha titica de hipogrifo na cabeça.

_FLASHBACK__  
__**1º de setembro de 1975**_

Eu estava indo em direção a trem, quando eu vejo uma cabeleira ruiva passar por mim. Sorri maroto e despenteei os cabelos. 

- Anjo Ruivo? – Eu sussurrei perto do seu ouvido, fazendo-a se virar assustada. As pontas dos nossos narizes estão encostando.

- Q-que é, Potter? – Ela não se afastou. Isso é um bom sinal.

- Você quer sair comigo?

- Por Merlim, NÃO! Eu te odeio, você é cheio de titica de hipogrifo nesse seu cabeção! – Mas ela ainda não se afastou!

- Ok... Então, um beijinho, Anjo Ruivo?

- Não! Me deixa!

- Você ainda não se afastou, amore! – Então eu a puxei pela nuca e a beijei.

Os lábios dela são tão doces... E ela tá correspondendo!

Ok, ela acaba de me empurrar.

- NÃO ME CHAME DE ANJO RUIVO, POTTER! É EVANS! EU NUNCA VOU SAIR COM VOCÊ! ME DEIXA EM PAZ, SEU IDIOTA! NUNCA MAIS FAÇA ISSO! – E saiu. É só impressão, ou eu estou sentindo lágrimas nos meus olhos?

_FIM DO FLASHBACK_

O Lírio, que já nem se incomodava tanto com minha presença, mas não gostava de mim.

_FLASHBACK__  
__**25 de outubro de 1976**_

Eu, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Artemis, Ann, Luh, Morg e Lily estávamos sentados no salão comunal, falando besteira e rindo. Lily havia se sentado longe de mim.

- Ei, Lírio...

- É _Evans_, para começo de conversa.

- Ok, Lírio, quando você vai sair comigo?

- No dia em que o Artemis deixar de ser inteligente! – Ela disse, risonha.

- Ou seja, nunca. – Falou o próprio Artemis, dando um sorriso maroto.

- Lírio, eu te amo.

- Problema seu. E é Evans, Potter.

_FIM DO FLASHBACK_

E, finalmente, meu Amor, que percebeu que me amava e nós viramos o casal mais belo de Hogwarts...

_FLASHBACK__  
__**12 de setembro de 1977**_

Eu estava sentado embaixo de uma árvore, completamente entediado, quando eu vejo alguém se aproximar.

Cabelos ruivos e olhos verdes de várias camadas.

- Lily!

- James, preciso falar com você. – Ela falou séria. James? Mas eu não era Potter?

- James? Mas não era Potter? – Ela balançou a cabeça e disse

- É sério. Eu... Eu tenho que falar isso logo... _EuteamomuitoJamesPotterdesdeodiaemqueeutevisóquenuncaassumi_

- Que? - Ela respirou fundo

- Eu... Te amo muito, James Potter. Desde o dia em que eu te vi, mas eu nunca assumi.

Caramba. Eu sou só o cara mais feliz do mundo.

- É verdade? – Perguntei, com os olhos brilhando.

- Sim... – Ela sussurrou

- Eu também te amo, Lily! Você quer namorar comigo?

- É claro! – Respondeu ela sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

- LILY EVANS É MINHA NAMORADA! – Eu gritei e todos olharam para mim – E NÃO É NAMORADA DE VOCÊS! LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSERS! – O pessoal riu e a Lily também. Então eu a abracei e a rodei, daquele jeito bem clichê, sabe?

Ela riu mais.

- Eu te amo, meu Amor.

- Eu também! – Ela sorriu e me beijou.

Eu sou o cara mais sortudo no mundo.

_FIM DO FLASHBACK_

É isso. Agora ela é minha mulher, minha rainha.

Minha rainha "light", porque o café da manha dela é suco de laranja, duas torradas, uma banana e geléia.

Mesmo assim, de tudo, o que mais me marcou na época em que eu tentava conquistar a Lily era o 'É Evans, Potter!', sempre que ela dizia isso, eu fazia aquela piadinha 'Evans Potter, que sobrenome lindo!'.

Bom, agora eu estou carregando o café.

- Bom dia, meu Lírio! – Eu a acordei, abrindo a porta. Ela abriu os olhos sonolenta e os arregalou quando viu o café na cama.

- James! Assim eu me acostumo mal!

- Não tem problema! – Eu disse – Eu te amo, Lily Evans! – Ela sorriu docemente e disse:

- É _Evans Potter_

_**&&&**_

**N/A**: Oi... Gente, não liguem pra essa porcaria aí em cima não, ok? É minha primeira oneshot e... Ok, isso não é desculpa. Tá muito ruim? É, tá sim; Cara, eu tive a idéia dessa fic tomando banho! Você quer o que? Que saia boa? Ok, provavelmente é isso que você quer, mas é meio difícil, levando em consideração quem a escreveu i.i' Bom, eu só queria comentários, mesmo dizendo que tá uma grande mer... porcaria, hehe. Agradeçam a Miss Prongs por betar essa droga,  
Beijos,

_**Morgana Fowl**_

_**&&&**_

**N/b:** Então, né, gente, desculpa se EU sou a beta, e vocês não! Bem,

TEM FIC MAIS PERFEITAAA?

_/coro: NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO!/___

_"- É Evans Potter!"_ Nhai...

Que lindoso, perfeitoso, e todos os "oso" que tiver por aí.

Tah tão lindo!


End file.
